Oda Nobunaga
(Forward) |element= Wood |seiyuu= Isshin Chiba |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}} Oda Nobunaga ( ) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A powerful lord from the Sengoku Era aiming to seize power and rule Japan."'' Appearance Nobunaga has pale skin and is tall in height. He has semi-long dark brown hair, with a part of it tied in a high ponytail. He also has sideburns and a goatee. Additionally, he wears black armor under a purple, red, and gold coat. Plot He first appeared in episode 12. He is shown to have great power since he stopped a charging stallion with his hand. Clark Wonderbot tried to fuse him with Shindou by the use of Mixi Max, but since he has a much larger aura than Shindou's, it failed. Nobunaga didn't notice what was happening and questioned Wonderbot on what kind of device he was using. Wonderbot then answered that it was a skyrocket firearm. Amused at his device, he invited Wonderbot for a demonstration of it in the next festival and went off. He appeared again in episode 14, watching the Cherry Blossom Festival. When Tenma and the others were dancing, he remembered them and was amazed when he saw that they were playing soccer. Then, Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max him with Shindou another time but failed again. After that, Beta arrived and captured Wonderbot. She said that Tenma and the others are villains and that they wanted to kill him with the Mixi Max Gun, much to Nobunaga's shock. In episode 15, he talked to Shindou and the others after his guards arrested them. He was surprised when Shindou said that they came from the future. Later, during the same episode, he smiled cunningly after Shindou told him that he wouldn't conquer all the Japan. At the end of the match, he's was about to watch the match opposing Raimon to Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 16, he watched the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0. At last, Shindou was finally strong enough to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' To recruit Nobunaga, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Novel Book (奇抜な本の写真, taken at the 1st floor in the hospital) *'Topic': Best Part of the Festival (祭りの醍醐味の話題, Hanafubuki Square) *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from The Brave (ざ・ぶれいぶ) at the gates before Nobunaga's castle) *'Encounter': Meet Nobunaga! (In the castle of Nobunaga's) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Nobunaga, 10 other players have to be recruited first from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped by by Ohige Blast at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Photo': Unequalled (天下無双の写真, taken in Kusaka Ryuuji's room in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in Minaho Kazuto's room in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Play Record': Miracle Striker (ミラクルストライカー, score 200 goals) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Real Legends only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Owari Braves' *'Real Legends' Gallery Nobunaga Stopping The Horse CS 12 HQ.png|Nobunaga stopping a wild horse. Mixi Max Failed On Nobunaga CS 12 HQ.png|Mixi Max failing on Nobunaga. Nobunaga Palace.png|Nobunaga's palace. Nobunaga's official art.png|Nobunaga's official art. IG-08-032.PNG|IG-08-032. Trivia *He's based on a real historical figure of the same name, who was one of the greatest warlords from the Sengoku era. *In episode 12, Shinsuke commented that Nobunaga had a sweet tooth, meaning someone who loves sweet foods & treats, because of Nobunaga's delighted reaction when he tried a woman's rice cakes. *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1554 so he was 30 years old then. See also *Oda Nobunaga Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users